Navigator
Requirements Navigator – stage 1 # Locate yourself on a simple map. You could use a map of a local park, nature reserve, zoo, or even a theme park. # Identify a number of features or locations on that map. You could pinpoint locations like the toilets, car park, bird hide or picnic area. # Learn the four cardinal points of a compass. # Draw a simple map of where you live, your meeting place or another area local to you. # Use a map during an outdoor activity. # Show you understand how to dress appropriately and what equipment you and the adults will need on the activity. Navigator – stage 2 # Learn how to read a four-figure grid reference. # Understand how to use the key of a map. # Use a map during an outdoor activity. # Draw a simple map to direct someone from your meeting place to a local point of interest. # With other Scouts, go for a walk with a leader around the local area. Take it in turns to use one of these methods of navigation: * written instructions * recorded instructions * road signs * tracking signs * maps. 6. Learn the eight points of a compass and use them in an activity. 7. Show you know how to dress appropriately for the activities involved in this badge and what equipment you and the adults need on the activities. Navigator – stage 3 # Learn how to read a six figure grid reference. # Understand contour lines on an Ordnance Survey map. # Using 1:50000 and 1:25000 scale Ordnance Survey maps show that you understand the meaning of scale, can set the map to north and can recognise conventional map symbols. # Follow and walk a route of at least 5km, using a map to navigate for at least part of the journey. Your Leader can plan the route but you’ll work with your team, or take turns,to navigate. # Show you know how to dress appropriately and what kit you and your group will need. Navigator – stage 4 1. Show you know how to: * convert grid bearings to magnetic bearings and vice versa * use back bearings to check the route * estimate your current position using a compass * walk on a bearing, including ‘deviating from course’ (the four right angles technique to bypass an obstacle) * read a six figure grid reference. 2. Using 1:50000 and 1:25000 scale Ordnance Survey maps: * interpret contour lines in terms of shape and steepness of terrain. Learn what the topographical features mean, including valley, col, ridge and spur * show how to set a map, with and without a compass. Learn how to use and give six-figure grid references. Demonstrate the use of a roamer to improve accuracy. * show how to find north without the aid of a compass, by day or night. 3. Walk two compass routes of at least 5 kilometres each. They should be defined on a map, one route’s start and end points defined by you and the other by an adult. 4. Show you know how to dress appropriately for the walk and what kit you and your group need. 5. Choose the most appropriate type of map for the journey you are taking. Navigator – stage 5 # Using a 1:25000 scale Ordnance Survey map and compass, navigate along a course of at least six ‘legs’ to the standard of the Hill and Moorland Leader award provided by Mountain Training. You’re not expected to hold this award – just have a look at the course to get an idea of the level you need to achieve. Find out more at mountain-training.org # Using only a compass and pacing, successfully navigate a course of at least four ‘legs’. # Using only a map, successfully navigate a course of at least four ‘legs’. # Make two sketch maps – one of an urban and one of a rural setting – that would enable a stranger to travel successfully between two points. # Complete at least three different orienteering courses in a reasonable time. # Complete a comprehensive route plan for a 20km hill walking route, set by an appropriate adult. It should take place in terrain one or terrain two, details of which can be found in Policy Organisation and Rules. # Show you know what the most appropriate clothing and equipment is for your journey.